


Когда

by PlainTiger



Series: Вопросы [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of Anthoine Hubert - Freeform, Mentions of Hervé Leclerc, Mentions of Jules Bianchi, Present Tense, Psychological Drama, Relationship Study, tw: crash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Но жизнь заставила передумать.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean & Charles Leclerc
Series: Вопросы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049348
Kudos: 2





	Когда

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013958) by [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger)



> Попыталась привести в порядок написанное на эмоциях, но всё равно вышло несколько сумбурно.

После победы в младшей серии Шарль быстро обзавёлся друзьями в паддоке, благо, франкоговорящие всегда держатся вместе. Пьер и так был его другом с детства, а Эстебан поумерил пыл соперничества. А вот Роман...

Он сразу проникся к Шарлю теплотой, это было видно, да и сам нисколько не скрывал. Всегда интересуется, как дела, всё ли в порядке, и всегда с такой солнечной улыбкой на лице, что Шарль искренне хочет ответить взаимностью, но каждый раз что-то его останавливает. То ли разница в возрасте даёт о себе знать, то ли этот почти отеческий тон в голосе отзывается слишком знакомыми нотками, то ли мешает неистовое желание влепить ему пару затрещин после каждого столкновения.

— Идиот! — кричит Шарль прямо в лицо Роману, и это ещё самое мягкое, что вылетает из его уст после гонки в Остине. Одно касание, и надежды на достойный финиш — вдребезги, а Роман ещё спорит, как будто не виноват, и в глазах такое недоумение, что руки чешутся придушить на месте.

«Прости, не сдержался», — пишет Шарль уже после гонки, вечером.

«Ты серьёзно? Расслабься, я всё понимаю. Главное, что ты цел», — приходит сообщение от Романа. Тот отделался одним штрафным очком — ещё два, и ему придётся пропустить гонку. И чёрт его знает, что лучше.

Роман действительно нисколько не обиделся. Всё так же мягко улыбается при встрече, спрашивает обо всём и называет своим другом, но только сейчас Шарль замечает, что его голос подрагивает, а глаза блестят далеко не так радостно. Да и на самом деле блестели уже давно, где-то после аварии на первом повороте в Спа. Тогда на Шарле не осталось ни царапинки: весь удар пришёлся на гало, почти целиком содрав с него краску. Осознание нагрянуло уже потом, когда после гонки Роман подошёл к нему и начал расспрашивать о самочувствии, и уже тогда в глазах стояла эта искра отчаяния.

Только спустя пару месяцев после очередной трагедии до Шарля доходит, почему.

«Давай поговорим. Наедине», — пишет он, и ответ приходит мгновенно:

«Я как раз собирался предложить».

Говорить тяжело, даже о самых светлых моментах. Особенно о самых светлых моментах — всё равно что раздирать зажившую рану. На глаза упорно накатывают слёзы, и только присутствие Романа и теплота его рук не даёт ему окончательно разреветься. Сам Роман улыбается, мягко, но тоже через силу, и внимательно слушает.

— Если бы твои дети захотели стать гонщиками, что бы ты сделал? Поддержал бы их или уговорил бы бросить это дело? — спрашивает Шарль.

— Второе, скорее всего. Когда ты сам идёшь на риск, это одно, а совсем другое — смотреть, как это делают близкие, будучи не в силах им помочь. Если бы я так стоял и смотрел, зная, что в любой момент эта гонка может стать их... — Роман резко замолкает, нахмурившись, и затем добавляет: — Я бы никогда себя не простил.

— Даже если для них это дело всей жизни?

— Даже если для них это дело всей жизни. Что угодно, только не Формула, — Роман смотрит прямо в глаза Шарлю и тихо продолжает: — Честно, до сих пор не могу понять, как твой отец сдержался и не запретил тебе участвовать после... ну, ты знаешь.

— Слишком много было туда вложено. Да и потом, они оба хотели бы видеть меня на подиуме несмотря ни на что. Взять и уйти — значит сдаться, значит осквернить их память.

Роман понимающе кивает:

— Они бы гордились тобой, я уверен. И, честно, я безумно счастлив за тебя, за твой прогресс...

— Но?

Его голубые глаза пронизывают насквозь.

— Ты идёшь по его стопам. Я не верю в злой рок, но не хочу снова потерять того, кто был ему дорог.

— Роман, я... — Шарль издаёт смешок, как назло, в самый неподходящий момент. — Я ценю твою заботу, правда, но я прекрасно знаю, на что иду. Я бы лучше на твоём месте позаботился о себе.

— Для этого у меня есть психолог, а остальное зависит от самой машины. Не переживай.

— Я тоже не хочу терять такого светлого и искреннего человека как ты, знаешь ли.

Роман краснеет, а в его зрачках играют искры от лампы. Внутри Шарля что-то щёлкает, и он наконец-то понимает, почему не может сдружиться с ним. Каждый раз у него словно отнимали частичку души, каждый раз сердце болело так, что хотелось выть, каждый раз уходили невовремя. И каждый раз это были близкие люди, которые так же его поддерживали и переживали за него.

Первый раз был случайностью, второй походил на закономерность, и теория вероятностей уже нашёптывала имя следующего. Потерять хорошего знакомого было бы невыносимо больно. Потерять хорошего друга было бы последней точкой. Может быть, если держаться в стороне, станет чуточку легче.

Шарль проходит повороты машинально, пытаясь не смотреть на пламя, но оно уже отпечаталось на сетчатке. Гонка осталась где-то на подсознании. В голове ничего, кроме приглушённого нарастающей паникой шума двигателя. Он слышит какие-то слова по радио, а с губ срывается лишь одно:

— Всё ещё никакой информации?

— Всё ещё никакой информации, — звенит эхом в ушах.

Он не помнит, как доехал до питлейна. Ноги несут его к боксам, пока его буквально не ловит посреди пути один из инженеров.

— Что с Романом? — единственное, что Шарль может сказать.

— Он в порядке, должны доставить в больницу.

Выдох — и он возвращается из подсознания в Бахрейн, в бесконечную суету паддока. Среди всего мельтешения он находит местечко для того, чтобы просто сесть, и в этот момент все запертые прежде чувства начинают выходить слезами.

Роман возвращается через несколько дней. Всё такой же весёлый, улыбчивый даже сквозь маску, как будто не его едва не зажарило в адском пламени. Всё, что осталось после того дня, как напоминание — бинты на руках, тех самых, которые он держал тогда.

— Роман! — Шарль окликает его, и он тут же подходит к нему и останавливается в полутора метрах.

— Шарль! Я так рад тебя видеть, расскажи, как всё прошло без меня?

— Да, в принципе, нормально... — отвечает он, стараясь соблюдать дистанцию, но тут же плюёт на все приличия и бросается в объятия. Поначалу ошарашенный, Роман прижимает его к себе, через боль, губами касаясь его волос через ткань маски.

— Я думал, ты погиб, — с трудом пытается произнести Шарль.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Роман ничуть не изменившимся голосом. — Боялся, что больше не увижу вас всех, и сделал всё что мог.

Шарль не хочет отпускать его из объятий. Слёзы текут по щекам и впитываются в маску, пока тёплое дыхание согревает кожу. Он закрывает глаза, осторожно расслабляет руки, а затем открывает. Роман всё на том же месте.

— Прости, до сих пор не верится, — говорит Шарль, протирая глаза.

— Ты был прав, — отвечает Роман. — Мне действительно нужно заняться собой. Наверстать все те дни, когда я был вдали от семьи.

— Так ты уходишь из спорта насовсем?

— Пока не знаю.

— Будь я на твоём месте, я бы точно сделал перерыв, — Шарль только сейчас замечает, что всё это время улыбался. Подхватил от него словно заразу в противовес короне. — Как твои руки?

— Прекрасно! Пальцами двигать всё ещё больновато, но это пройдёт, я даже не сомневаюсь, — Роман протягивает их Шарлю, и он осторожно касается бинтов. Проводит по ним пальцами, так, чтобы не сделать ему больно, на что он только ухмыляется, иногда прищуриваясь.

— Жалко, что тебе придётся уходить на такой ноте, — говорит Шарль.

— Ну, всегда есть Twitch, так что, может быть, увидимся там, — Роман подмигивает ему. — Спасибо тебе. Ты настоящий друг.

Наконец-то Шарль может ответить с чистой совестью:

— Ты тоже.


End file.
